


Good Morning

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, lj snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-14
Updated: 2001-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>threesome sex, because -- why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

I wake up when Ren starts flailing around. I was sleeping on my favorite pillow, which is Ren's shoulder, and when I look up I can see Fraser grinning. His hands are down under the covers and -- I peek -- he's tickling Ren. Ren is terribly ticklish, and Fraser takes terrible advantage. It's just terrible, terrible I say, or I would say if I weren't busy sliding down under the sheets until I can get my hands and, more importantly, my mouth onto Ren's morning hard-on. Mmm. Yum. It smells good down here, like all three of us and sex too.

Ren's ticklish all the time, but he's most ticklish when he's horny. We keep him horny most of the time just so we can tickle him whenever we want.

Well, that's one of the reasons, anyway.

Oh, this tastes good. I wrap my mouth around hot dick and suck as hard as I can. Fraser's up there and he gets to hear the noises I'm making Ren make, but I'm down here where the action is, so there's something for everyone. I like that. Share and share alike, that's how relationships should work, plus regular sex in the mornings. That's my philosophy. Ren likes it. Fraser likes it too, but at the moment Ren's liking it so much that he shoots off in my mouth before I've even had a chance to get my tongue anywhere good.

I climb back up the bed and take a breath of fresh air. Ren's lying there with his eyes closed and a big ol' grin on his face, which makes me proud. Fraser's looking pretty pleased with himself too. I'm just thinking of diving down and sucking him off too, because I only just woke up and haven't had nearly enough sucking in my day yet, when Fraser reaches out and pulls me right across Ren onto him.

Ren giggles as I go over -- he must still be ticklish. I brace my knees on either side of Fraser's hips and rub my morning happy against his. He gives me a sleep-tousled grin and puts his hands on my ass, which is his way of saying "Can I fuck you?"

I think about it for like half a second, then go, "Yeah, okay." Fraser puts one hand in my mouth and the other in my ass, and I suck on his knuckles while I ride his fingers and then his cock. He's got cuts and scrapes on his hands, more than he usually does, and I tongue them gently while he rocks me up and down. Ren leans over and rubs the palm of one hand across Fraser's stomach, and then he licks the side of Fraser's neck. Fraser laughs.

I'm moving faster on top of Fraser now, and Fraser puts his hand on the side of my face. I rub my cheek on it and suck the fingers on his other hand deeper into my mouth. Ren's got a hand on my dick and I close my eyes and hang onto Fraser's shoulders because I'm coming like anything. From the feel of it, Fraser's coming right along with me, too. Ren must be getting quite a show.

Ren gives me a sweet little kiss on the lips, then bends down and gives Fraser one too. "Good morning," he says gravely.

"And a good morning to you, Turnbull," Fraser says right back at him, and they both look at me like I'm nuts when I crack up laughing.


End file.
